


A Simple Sentence

by ncislafanatic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncislafanatic/pseuds/ncislafanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Callen makes a comment about cute girls with guns, it leads to quite an adventure. From the coming of the boys from the pineapple infested hell hole to the Nallen and McDanno relashionship drama. Who could really want more? Well keep in mind that it all started... with that simple sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTION. ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO I WILL GO WHEREVER THE STORY TAKES ME. I HAVE NO BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE. I SADLY DO NOT OWN NCIS:LA OR HAWAII 5-0. BUT THE STORY IS MINE. ENJOY**   
**SINCERELY,**   
**G**

**CHAPTER 1**  
The case had been closed and the team headed out for drinks. As usual Callen was the nights driver. The team laughed and drank for most part of the night. Callen after his first beer changed to water and Nell followed suit. When they were done Callen took everyone home. Only nell remaining since she only live a few houses down.  
The car was silent but it did not remain that way for long.  
"Soo.. what was the comment you made about girls with guns?" Nell asked. "What that... It was just those statements you make in the moment" Callen replied while chuckling nervously  
Well, Callen had a secret of his own. Ever since he met the intelligence analyst, he developed a crush. As teenish as it sounds it was true. He always wanted to tell her but feared her reaction. Plus Nell was far too young for him.  
Nell on the other hand thought about the man of mystery in the same way but didn't want to hit on her boss for a lack of better words. She just wished that one day the man would just realize her thing for him.  
The rest of the ride was silent but the comfortable kind. Five minutes later they arrived outside Nell's house. Being the gentleman that he is, he got out and opened the door for her. He then offered to walk her to her door. his excuse being safety and all, even though Nell had proven how well she could defend herself earlier in the day.  
They made it to her doorstep and as Nell opened her door the keys fell. Both Nell and Callen bent to pick it and their hands touched. They stood up slowly and looked into each others eyes.  
'She has the most amazing eyes' Callen thought. 'Please do it!' Nell shouted in her thoughts.  
The next thing they knew is that their lips touched. Callen bit Nell's lower lip begging for entrance. At first it was slow and passionate but then it started to heat up. Callen couldn't take advantage of her like that. He had to stop it before it escalated. He slowly pulled away.  
"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that" Callen said letting out a small sigh. "Then why didn't you" Nell answered still holding on to his shirt. Callen just shrugged and gave her one of his signature grins that just made her heart melt.  
"Nell Jones, will you go out on a date with me" asked Callen. "I would be honoured" She replied  
His heart technically leapt with joy. He then held her beautiful face and gave her one last kiss before saying goodnight. She entered her house, closed the door and slid down against it biting her lower lip and smiling. While Callen walked to his car and drove home happy for the first time in a long time, hoping that all would work out with the young analyst.

 **CHAPTER 2**  
**Callen's POV**  
The sun's rays entered the room though the closed curtains. I woke up feeling great since the previous night Nell Jones agreed to on a date with me. I took a quick shower and headed out. As i parked my Mercedes, my patner Sam pulled up. 'Great! I have to hear him go on about the love life that i did not have until yesterday night' I stepped out of the car and greeted him.  
"whats up partner?"  
"Hey G! Guess what!?" he said practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"Please don't tell me you bought me a couch." i said giving a queer look  
"No. That's what your getting for your birthday. I got you a date with an amazing woman and she is Michelle's friend"  
"Sam you need to stop setting me up."  
He dropped the conversation for now. We entered OSP, Deeks and Kensi were already at their desks typing away furiously. Before I could make a comment, Hetty appeared.  
"Good morning Gentlemen. You are late. Since today we have not caught any cases, you are all going to catch up on your paperwork."  
By lunch, I had completed half my work. I texted Nell and told her that we would be having dinner tonight. She replied with a smiling face. All I could do was smile and wait for evening to come. The rest of the day went on smoothly. I finished most of my work and after tellling everyone bye i headed out.  
I drove home and got ready. I had gotten reservations at a very nice restaurant in town. I was to pick Nell up so I drove to her place. When she opened the door I saw tht she was in a nice long and elegant red dress with heels. I gave her a kiss then complimented her and we hit the road.  
We got a good table at the corner with a view of the whole restaurant. We ordered drinks and meals and the night went well filled with laughter and very few serious moments. After dinner I took Nell home and headed home myself. It had been a good night.  
I just got into bed after stripping down to my vest and boxers. I closed my eyes and was able to drift off.  
Suddenly an alerting tone went off. It was an Agent Needs Assistant call. I jumped into action and picked up my phone. I immediately paled when I saw the name. i dressed and got into my car. Driving like Kensi, I was there in no time. I run up to ops to find everyone already there. It was no surprise since I lived the furthest.  
general POV  
The briefing started by Hetty saying, "As of 10 o'clock of tonight, Miss Jones has been missing...' How could this have happened I dropped her off at 9:30 pm. Right then they brought up a video of a van that had stopped infront of the house. Callen saw the young woman being dragged out and right then he felt a rush of anger flow through him.  
When the tape was rewinded, he saw himself standing there and giving Nell a kiss. Suddenly all the attention in the room turned to him. Sam who was the first to recover from the shock asked,"G, what the hell were you doing kissing Nell at her house?!" He turned to face his partner, then everyone else who was looking at him expecting an answer. He was in so much trouble...

 **CHAPTER 3**  
Before Callen could answer, a video popped up on the screen in front of them. Everyone in OPS went quiet and watched the video in horror. There sat Nell tied up to a chair, bruised face and looking dazed. Callen’s heart was in his throat and tears were clouding his eyes. Not trusting himself to keep it together he quickly ran out of the room.  
“Mr. Beale I need you to get the origin of this feed!” Hetty said  
“I’m trying Hetty but it seems as though the person doing this is bouncing the signal of several satellites.” Eric responded frantically.  
Just as Eric thought he had gotten his answer, an unfamiliar face popped up on the screen.  
“As you can see I have your pretty analyst here with me. If you want what’s good for her you will stop trying to pinpoint where I am. Cause honestly I would hate to hurt such a pretty face like hers. I know you are all wondering who I am. Well you will get the answer to that question soon enough. Now! Mr. Sam Hanna, I have a message for you to deliver to our mutual friend. I want you to contact Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and tell him that if he does not arrange a meeting with me in the next 72 hours, Miss Jones here is going to leave my hands in a wooden box. Remember you have 72 hours and guys DO NOT TEST ME!”  
“Who the hell was that!” Sam asked.  
“Well luckily for you I took a screenshot of the conversation we have just had with him and I am running it through facial recognition now.” Eric said  
“Well that is the first time you have opened your mouth and I have not felt like slapping you with your flip-flops,” Sam added as Callen walked back into the technology filled room  
“G is there something that you are still not telling us…”

 **Callen’s POV**  
‘Well here goes nothing’ he said to himself  
“I took Nell out on a date last night and dropped her off at around 9:30. I drove back home then get an agent needs assistance call. I saw that it had originated from Nell’s phone and I came to the office straight away. That’s all.”

 **Sam’s POV**  
I get back to the bullpen to pick my phone and head out to where there is a little more privacy. I dialed a number. After 4 beeps someone finally picks up.  
“Hello.”  
“Howzit Steve!”  
“Sorry this is Danny, let me give the phone to Steve.” Sam heard some movement and Steve’s name being called before the owner of the phone answered  
“Hello”  
“Hey Steve. How are you?”  
“I’m great. How about you? How are Michelle and the kids?”  
“We are all great. How is everything between you and Danny?”  
“Everything is wonderful. 6 months bro! Anyway to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“Okay. I need your help with something. At about 10pm, one of our analysts was kidnapped and we need you to help with the case.”  
“I am sorry but I do not see how this involves my team and I. “  
“The kidnapper said he wants to talk to you.”  
Just then Eric ran out to where Sam was on phone and told him that their kidnapper had been identified. When he asked who it was he was told that it was Victor Hesse.  
“Yo Steve. Do you know a guy by the name of Victor Hesse?”  
“Yeah, he is the one who killed my father and I also sorta killed his brother. Why?”  
“That is because he is the one who has taken our analyst.”  
“No good. The guy is a psychopath. I will be there by eight o’clock tonight.”  
“Thanks. See you then”

 **BACK IN HAWAII**  
“What’s up with the aneurysm face babe?” Danny asks  
“Danno, Victor Hesse has taken one of the NCIS analysts in L.A.”  
“It’s not your fault”  
“I don’t know…it might be. The last time he did this people wound up dead.”  
Steve could not believe this. He took Danny into his arms and tried to forget about it for the time being. Hopefully everything would turn out fine.

 **AUTHOR’S NOTE**  
**SO YEAH I DECIDE TO PAIR UP STEVE AND DANNO COZ THEY ARE TOO CUTE TOGETHER. PLUS IVE DONE A CROSSOVER WITH 5-0. WELL I DIDN’T SEE THAT COMING. DID YOU? WELL SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE. READ RATE REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING! **  
   
**CHAPTER 4**  
**In Hawaii**

Steve tried to get tickets but couldn’t so he booked the flight that was to leave the next day. Steve, then texted Sam:  
‘Hey man, I can’t find a flight for today; I got one for tomorrow instead.’  
‘No problem, I’ll prepare things on this side for you’  
‘Thanks’  
The next morning Steve and Danny made their way to the Honolulu Airport. When on the plane ready to take their seats Danny read the seat number on the ticket and turned around to face Steve.  
“You got us business class tickets?”  
“Well yeah. Anything to make my guy comfortable”  
“That is sweet but you didn’t have to do that.”  
“No I didn’t, but will you just sit down and enjoy the flight. It’s gonna be a long one.”  
They sat down buckled up. The flight was long.

 **I n Los Angeles**  
When they landed it was already evening approaching night time. They were surprised to find Sam waiting for them at the airport. After exchanging pleasantries, they took off in the direction of their hotel. They checked in and went up to their room, happy that Sam had gotten them a single room with a queen size bed.  
After taking quick showers they got into bed and cuddled. After their kiss goodnight they fell asleep waiting for the next day which would be filled with drama.  
The next day they woke up bright and early, had their breakfast and were ready to get to work by half past 6. Kensi went to pick them up. The drive to OSP was a short one… They entered the office and were received by the rest of the team. After a brief meeting with Hetty, informing them about the information at hand. They went to OPS where the team came up with a strategy plan.  
For the rest of the day they tried to come up with possible locations and run down every possible lead.  
After observing Callen for a while, Steve walked up to Sam and asked the question that had been bugging him.  
“What’s up with Callen?”  
“What do you mean Steve?”  
“I dunno, he seems kinda close to this. Don’t you think…”  
“Well yeah, that’s because he and Nell had just gotten their feelings sorted before all of this.”  
“Aah, I see”  
He went back to where he had been before. Ten minutes later, Danny came up to him and stood there looking at him without uttering a single syllable.  
“Yes Danno?”  
“Everything is gonna be okay. So stop throwing murderous glances at the computer”  
“I hope you're right babe”  
“I’m always right. Huh. Look I am gonna go out for a walk coz I’m feeling the walls starting to close in on me. Don’t do anything stupid while am gone. Okay McGarrett?”  
“Be careful D”  
“I’m always careful” he said with a wink that was an equivalent to an I love you.

 **Danny’s POV**  
I started walking down the street, the sun hitting my face. I liked it here but I missed Hawaii (I hope Steve never finds out I thought that) and most importantly I was missing my monkey.  
I decided to call her. We talked for about twenty minutes and she made me promise about ten times that I would not let anything happen to her super SEAL.  
As I continued walking down the street I had a screech and before I knew it I was grabbed from behind. All I remember thinking before I went unconscious was ‘Grace’

 **In OPS. Steve’s POV**  
I receives a call from a frantic Grace thirty minutes after Danny leaves the office.  
“Uncle Steve, I think something bad has happened to Danno”  
“What happened sweetie”  
At that moment I signaled Eric to trace Danny’s phone.  
“You see I was talking to him on the phone and then I had a screeching noise in the background. After that I heard a struggle, daddy’s phone hitting the ground and a car speeding away.”  
Just then Eric got footage of the altercation that had taken place.  
“Gracie, everything is going to be okay. You need to be a strong little girl just like your Danno.”  
“Uncle S-s-Steve you n-need to promise me that y-you will find him”  
“I will do my best. Don’t cry baby, it’s all gonna be okay…and if it’s not okay…”  
“It’s not the end.” Grace finished the saying  
“That’s my girl, I am gonna find him. Bye Gracie”  
“Bye Uncle Steve”  
What had happened? Eric went on explaining the occurrence. Just as the clip of Danny being kidnapped ended, we received an email with an attachment. As soon as it was opened I could not believe my eyes.  
Danny had been tied to a chair and blood was trickling down his face. He looked truly beaten up. Hesse then appeared.  
“Steven, I have your pretty blonde with me and let me not lie… I will have fun with him.”  
Hesse bent down and kissed Danny’s cheek and went round him but when he sniffed Danny’s hair, he was met by the skull of the jersey detective.  
‘That’s my Danno’ Steve thought  
The pride in Danny was cut off when he was pulled back by his hair then kneed to the groin. Hesse then took his hand and broke one of his fingers. Danny’s scream echoed in OPS.  
My eyes started stinging with tears. Just then he added. “Give me what I want or else the analyst will be next”  
The video went off. And the room was filled with silence. They were screwed.

** Sorry again for the delay. So Hesse wants revenge for the death of his brother and what better way than to watch Steve suffer. Watch out for the next chapter. **  
** Yours truly, **  
** G **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 5  
IN OPS  
NO POV

Steve felt his heart drop. Just as he had gotten to a good place in his life, everything started falling apart. Why do bad things always happen to Steve McGarrett?  
Steve put his foot down. No one was going to hurt the people that he cared about. Immediately he came up with a plan…

He stepped of the office and went back to the hotel room. While he was there he put all his things in a suitcase. About 10 minutes later an explosion was heard from the room. When the first people got there the room was in flames. Chaos spread from the fire alarms to the stampede of haole guests.

One thing is still left unanswered: Where on earth is Steve and is he okay?

HESSE HIDEOUT  
Danny POV

I had to get out of this room and look for Nell. But I first have to figure out how to get these ropes and tape off. What creature would be so cruel so as to put tape on a guy as hairy as me? I twisted and turned until the rope on my hand was kind of loose. Slipping one of my hands out, I untied my legs. When I stood up it felt weird as I had not walked for some time. My limbs were numb but I had to get out, if not for me for Steve and Gracie. 

I looked around until I found a window that had completely shut. I climbed onto the chair and was able to reach and climb out. The sun was not so bright. From its position I could tell it was about five in the afternoon. Having a silent laugh thinking how super seal would be proud and have a field day knowing the camping trip they went on helped.  
He took a guess and started with the first room to his right. He listened and when he couldn’t hear movement he opened the door slowly. When did he get so lucky!?

Sitting there was a brunette that fit Nell’s description. He walked over and tapped her cheek.

“Nell?” he asked.  
“Callen is it you? Or am I hallucinating?”  
“They must be giving you some strong shit. I’m Danny and I was helping agent Callen look for you”  
“Okay. I am going back to sleep now.” She said drowsily.  
“What? We have to get out of here before they notice we are missing…” Danny says this while untying her.

Nell is untied. Danny holds on to her as they walk to the door saying a silent prayer that they do not meet the bastard. Slow and steady, they made their way to the door. When they opened the door they could not believe their eyes.

“Where do you think you’re going babe?” Hesse said giving Danny a creepy stare.

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I PROMISE I’LL TRY UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME. UNTIL NEXT TIME,  
G


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 6  
PREVIOUSLY ON A SIMPLE SENTENCE…“Where do you think you’re going babe?” Hesse said giving Danny a creepy stare.

***H50-NCISLA***  
GENERAL POV

Hesse called two of his goons one of whom was twice the size of Danny. (Like honestly what were they feeding this guy) he instructed them to get a hold of both the victims and take them to a room down the hall and tie them up.  
The two criminals followed without asking any questions. When they reached the room, the blonde man was hung up using chains connected to the roof while he genius girl was again tied to a chair.

HESSE’S POV

I sat down with a cup of tea replenishing myself before I could have fun with that hot Jersey detective. I turned on the news channel and an explosion story caught my attention.   
There was an apparent explosion at a hotel. Not many casualties as the hotel was mainly empty during the day. But a certain name, Steve McGarrett, was at the bottom headlines. Apparently the navy man was last seen in his room before the explosion. The experts suspect that he was killed as the explosion mostly impacted that side of the building. 

That son of a bitch! I’ve been trying to kill him all these years but he is killed by an explosion instead. I mean what the actual fuck. I wanted his last breath to be taken with my hands round his neck. He would beg for his pathetic life and I would still finish him off and go after his lover and that beautiful child they have back on the island.  
I stood up angrily throwing my cup against the wall. The short loudmouth was going to pay for the sins of his lover.   
I instructed my minions to set up my torture table in the room. This was going to be a long night.

IN OPS

“Guys I’m almost getting their real location. It’ll only be twenty more minutes,” Eric said.  
After what had happened earlier in the day the team members were in a panic mood and they decided the last thing they could do for Steve was getting Danny back. That was exactly what they were going to do.

VICTOR’S HIDEOUT  
GENERAL POV

Hesse enters the room that he is keeping the two in. he walks around the blonde and pinches his bum. This action makes Danny slightly uncomfortable. 

“Well honey, your boyfriend just got himself killed. So that means that I have you all to myself and secondly you will pay for what he did to me.”

“You’re lying you son of a bitch!” Danny shouted back. The fight left in this small dog was definitely large. 

“Oh really?” 

He motioned for a guard to bring his tablet. He streamed the news and the first thing the detective saw was the face of his boyfriend and the headline stating that he was dead.  
Danny looked down blocking the criminal from seeing his unshed tears. He was losing hope. Apart from his daughter, the SEAL was the only thing he had going for him.   
Just then the guard stepped up and landed a punch. A crack rung out. That had to be a rib.

Nell was still across the room blacked out from the mix of drugs they had given her. That young girl must be going through hell.

The beatings went on for what seemed like hours. Danny was released from the roof and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. Hesse grabbed him by the hair bringing him to his knees.

“Before I kill you, let’s have a little fun.” 

Victor pulled down his pants and told the jersey native to suck. He was half hard.

“Go to hell!”

“Baby I can give you so much better than him. But since you will not do it…”

Hesse pulled up his pants, pulled out a gun and looked Danny in the eyes.

DANNY POV  
I cannot believe this is how I am going to die. I won’t ever talk to my little monkey again. At least she as her ohana to take care of her.  
I looked into his eyes and all I saw was an icy glare, eyes without any compassion. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a voice I thought I would never hear again was heard.

“Why don’t you pick on someone who can fight you back!”

Steve appeared from the shadows. The guards were on the floor passed out or dead. Damn! He really was a ninja. 

He dove for Hesse knocking the gun out of his hand. They fought and Steve got the upper hand.

GENERAL POV  
That is when Danny passed out.

Steve removed a knife from his boot and held it to the shorter man’s neck.

“You think you can hurt the people I love?”

“I thought you were fucking dead!”

“Well think again.”

“I will make you regret the day you were born!”

Just then people burst into the room. It was the team! Eric had cracked it. They pointed the guns at Steve. Agents rushed to Danny and others to Nell to untie her.

“Let him go man. He is not worth it.”

“I don’t think so. He deserves to die.”

“Then I am sorry,” Sam said doing something he would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. see you at the next update :)


	4. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am back sooner than usual coz the story must go on. Thanks so much for reading my story. I have hit 1k reads even on wattpad . I know that may not seem a lot, but to me it means the world. I appreciate you guys a lot. Sorry for the sappiness and all. So without further ado…

***H50-NCISLA***  
Hospital   
STEVE’S POV

Seventy two hours had passed and I had still not met Hesse. I arrived a few hours later and Danny and Nell were still alive. Had he been lying? Maybe if I had not faked my death my beautiful boyfriend would not be lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Maybe, just maybe he would have let Danny go in exchange for me. The possibility of it happening was of course low but if there was even the slightest of his lover being in a better condition, he would go back in a heartbeat notwithstanding the consequences. 

Flashback to the hideout

“Let him go man. He is not worth it.”  
“I don’t think so. He deserves to die.”  
“Then I am sorry,” Sam said doing something he would regret. 

No sooner had I moved the blade closer to his neck, than I felt a wave of electricity course through my veins. After what seemed like eternity thee torturous feeling stopped. Since humans were good conductors the waves were equally felt by Victor.  
It may have been from fatigue (I can barely sleep without his arms around me) or from the lack of food but the room started growing darker. Before I knew it I was out.

Back to hospital

I had woken up with a killer headache. Opening my eyes did not help at all. It’s like it pierced into the depths of my soul. After a while and finally adjusting, I looked around and the first thing I noticed was the lifeless body lying next to me. My vision was blurred with tears. The only person who could make me feel better was now lying in the bed next to me because of my past actions. When I found him, I was so overpowered by my hatred for that monster that I did not stop and think on checking on the two victims. What came over me? What kind of a person am I? If I could only turn back time! I let the droplets cascade down my face and let the guilty feeling wash over me. This was going to be a long road to recovery.

CALLEN’S POV

I am so relieved that we found Nell. I was probably never going to let that girl out of my sight again. According to the doctors she only had minor bruising that had started healing (she probably got them on her first days). I felt extremely sorry for the pair from Hawaii. They seem like such good people that share such a deep connection.   
The lieutenant’s anger had taken the better part of him. Even Sam who had previously worked with him said he’d never been like that. Maybe it was the feelings he felt towards his partner.  
I definitely had to thank him for reaching there before us. Because let’s be honest after Danny it probably would be my precious brunette. I am going to mobilize the team and get them a care package because both ended up in hospital.

“G?” a soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
“Terrible” she replied

We both chuckled at the reply so as to ease the tension. I gave her a sip of water. She drank greedily. She looked a bit malnourished and the drugs were finally out of her system.

“I am so happy you are okay. I was scared shitless!”  
“I am very hard to get rid of” she replied with a smile

Nell beckoned me closer and I obliged. She held my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. It felt so good to finally be able to do that again. We had gone for one date but I certainly did not want it to be our last.  
This right here was probably all I needed. I sighed happily as I settled on the chair next to her holding her hands.

DANNY’S POV

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic and the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. From all the times I had woken up in hospital, I had learnt not to open my eyes straight away. But I could not help it. I had familiar sobs that made my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I turned towards them and slowly opened my eyes. The blurriness cleared within no time. And the sight I saw was one that made my heart sink.  
Steve was hunched over on the hospital bed shoulders shaking and emitting the sad sounds.

“Steve?”  
“Danny. You’re awake,” he replied shocked.   
“No babe! I probably just died from the way I feel or got run over by a truck. Me aside, why are you crying?”   
“Nothing, just allergies.”  
“Oh really!” feigning a look of surprise.  
“Yeah”

GENERAL POV

Danny took a sip of water that appeared from heaven knows where. Then he answered Steve.  
“You will tell me. Just you wait.”  
“Maybe. I hope I had the guts…” Steve answered saying the last part in a low tone so that his lover did not hear.  
Something was wrong with Steve and Danny was definitely going to get to the bottom of it.  
***H50-NCISLA***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO… TWO OR SO MORE CHAPTERS. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH STEVE? WILL THEY GET THROUGH THIS ROUGH PATCH? NELL AND CALLEN DON’T REALLY HAVE ISSUES COZ IDK. THEY WILL PROBABLY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER… STAY TUNED FOR THE REST   
> -G


	5. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still updating fast #soproudofmyself. Well anyway idk… I want to make this chapter mainly Nallen then I’ll end on a McDanno note… thoughts please… I really never ask for much but please give me your views. Thanks baes

***H50-NCISLA***  
In hospital

Steve was kept in hospital for the rest of the day, after which he was discharged. He decided to stay and he never left Danny for the rest of his stay.  
Meanwhile on the other end, Nell had been discharged from hospital and Callen took her home stating that he was never going to let her out of his sight again.

G’s household 

After a mini argument they settled for going to G’s place. Callen took out the keys and opened the door. Many people would not understand why the man would lock his house and yet he had nothing to steal. Well that was a belief kept in place up until Nell entered the quarters.  
Her eyes bulged out of their sockets in surprise. 

“I thought that you didn’t have any furniture.” She said in utter shock

“Yeah, well that was true. But then I met you.” 

“What does meeting me have to do with anything?”

“How about we settle in first then I’ll answer all of your questions.” He answered her with a glint in his eye.

The blonde took the analysts things to the guest room while she was in the shower. He moved around the house making it look perfect then ordered some pizza. Callen sat down and got lost in his thoughts.

He was taken out of them when he felt arms wrap around him. He turned around to see the most beautiful hazel eyes in the universe. 

“I ordered pizza. It will be here in fifteen minutes.”

“That’s fine. You can now use the shower.”

Callen stood up placing a kiss on the brunette’s lips. He entered the shower and cleaned himself up in seven minutes. It did not take long for him to dress.  
He was coming out of his room when the door bell rang. He paid the pizza guy and they ate in a comfortable silence. They washed dishes and afterwards they sat beginning a new conversation.

“So furniture?” Nell started in a casual manner

“Promise you won’t laugh when I tell you the story”

“I promise”

“You see I wanted you to feel at home when you come here and hence not be in any hurry to leave.”

“Awww…That’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard you say”

They continued talking for most of the night. It was mostly small talk until Nell asked an interesting question.

“So you remember when…”

Flashback  
We had just gotten in from a case. The gold had been recovered and the team just wanted to head home.  
Nell and Eric had come down the stairs talked to the agents for a brief moment then started heading home.

“You guys are going home together?” Callen had asked 

“I don’t know are we?” Nell said looking over to her partner.

“We just happen to be leaving simultaneously” one half of the wonder twins replied.

“Yeah! And roughly in the same direction” the other half added.  
Flashback over

“I have always liked you but I denied it until that little incident…So that’s when I finally accepted that I liked you. I always felt like ripping Eric’s head off his shoulders hen he flirted   
with you. That should have been the first clue honestly.” The international man of mystery said with a nervous chuckle.

“Mmmmh… So you’re possessive?” 

“Hell yes! I don’t like people touching what is mine.” He lowered his voice right next to Nell’s ear making her shiver.

The tiny woman climbed onto the agents lap and looked at him. Her eyes were full of lust.

“Babe, you are just from hospital. As much as I want to this, and it takes me a lot of guts, we can’t until you are properly healed.” He said voice laced with concern.

The analyst gave him a pout and ground down on him causing him immense pleasure. She then stood up gave him a peck before going into his room. He stood up following. He found her in bed ready to sleep.

“You are such a tease, you know that?”

Nell chuckled as G pulled the sheets over them. I guess the guest room will not be in use. He pulled his lover close. The man of secrets never admitted anything but this was an exception. He most definitely did not want this feeling to end. He kissed her forehead and drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
***H50-NCISLA***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT IS THE END OF NALLEN. FOR NOW ANYWAY… ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS BOOK COMES TO AN END…SIGH  
> STAY TUNED THOUGH.  
> YOURS TRULY,  
> G


	6. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter it’s purely Steve and Danny. As was fore mentioned in the previous chapter… this is sadly the end of the road. Also there is a self loathing Steve in this chapter. If you don’t like please don’t read. Enjoy!

**_GENERAL POV_ **

Steve had called Grace and told her the good news and that she doesn’t have to worry anymore. After listening to Grace cry for what seemed like forever (only because he didn’t like her sad) they hang up.

So today was the day. Danny was finally going to be released from the hospital and they would be on the flight back home in a week.

After being discharged they went to a hotel and decided to spend the day together. They walked on the beach, got ice cream and other ‘couply’ stuff. Danny’s bruises were becoming less pronounced and after two days they decided to go swimming. Steve became quiet on the way back and contrary to popular belief it was not normal especially when with Danny.

At the hotel Danny started a conversation;

“Hey babe?” He asked sounding concerned.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You have been really silent since we left the beach.”

“I guess”

**_STEVE’S HEAD_ **

_Those bruises all over Danny’s body are my fault. He is so perfect he doesn’t deserve all that hurt. Look at him! He is so happy right now and instead of enjoying it all this damn thoughts were entering my brain. I can no longer look at his face without seeing the pain that has now been replaced with happiness._

_I am such a monster. I almost took away this man from the daughter that he has fought so hard for._

_Oh no! I think he has noticed my silence. Now he is asking me if I’m fine. I’ll just good. He does not look convinced. I guess it’s now or never._

_ ***end of monologue back to GEN POV*** _

“Danny, I feel like everything that happened to you was my fault. I can’t live with myself knowing that I have hurt you,” the tall brunette said with tears in his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault. This one is all on Victor. You hear me, not you.” He said taking a step towards Steve who did the opposite.

A pained look flushed across the blonde’s face.

“I can’t keep on doing this to you and Grace. I almost took you away from your little girl Danny, don’t you get that?!”

“Of course I fucking do, you prick! I’m old enough to make my own decisions so DO NOT go making them for me!”

“I just want you to be happy. And you can’t do that with me around.”

“Don’t tell me what I can or cannot do STEVEN! What about what I want, huh? You ever think about that?”

“Of course I do. But you are not making any good decisions.”

“Do you trust me with decisions on the field?”

“You know I do.”  
“So why can’t you trust me with this one?”

Steve had finally had it and he raised his voice;

“I just can’t okay? I cannot watch you get hurt another time because of me Danno. I love you too much to let that happen.”

This declaration shocked Danny into silence.

“If you don’t want to hurt me then why are you leaving me?” He replied sounding so small.

“It’s for the best. I’m sorry,” he said reaching for the door.

“You are gonna throw away everything we have shared just for this selfish shit?”  
“I am gon’ have to,” he said opening the door.

“Stop being such a coward and running away anytime there is a sign of permanence,” he continued.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said turning, walking out and closing the door behind him. He then did the thing he did best: he ran.

Danny sank to the ground crying his eyes out. Rachel he could live with but without Steve…

He walked to the bathroom looking at the array of medicine for once not having his daughter in mind. He poured an assortment in his hand before opening the tap and swallowing them all.

What has this world amounted to.

** THE END!!!! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO NOW IT IS OFFICIALLY DONE. I KNOW IT IS QUITE AN ANTICLIMAX BUT SO IS LIFE SOMETIMES. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR THE PAST YEAR AS I WROTE THIS STORY. I HOPE IT HAS MADE A DIFFERENCE IN YOUR LIFE. I MAY WRITE A ONESHOT, BUT NOT NOW. (YOU CAN MESSAGE ME TO LET M KNOW YOUR VIEWS)SO IT’S GOODBYE FROM YOU…__________ AND GOODBYE FROM ME- GOODBYE   
> YOURS SINCERELY,  
> G


End file.
